1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus of the cam-action axle carrier apparatus tye for application generally to any wheeled vehicle which depends for its steering function upon the rolling or tilting of its bed around a longitudinal axis. It more particularly applies to a cam-action axle carrier apparatus for use with small vehicles such as skateboards, carts, scooters or roller skates.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various forms of skateboard-type axle carriers have been in use for many years. Among the earliest structures of this type known to applicant is that found in U.S. Pat. No. 115,767, issued on June 6, 1871 to Oakley, whose invention disclosed what is still a common practice on many contemporary skateboards and other small wheeled vehicles of this type. That practice is to obtain or achieve an induced steering action in such vehicles by inclining the steering axis or axes at some angle with respect to the vertical whereupon the reaction of the road surface to the tilting of this axis about a longitudinal axis induces a rotation of the axle in such a way as to alter the travel direction of the vehicle.
The following additional patents represent the most pertinent art known to applicants and clearly illustrate the novelty of applicant's invention:
U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,331,612, 299,799, 215,081, 199,009.
Each of these patents discloses the need for improved axle carrier structures for facilitating steering of these types of vehicles. These prior patents disclosed improvements in axle carrier structures including geometric, functional and material considerations but each appeared to implement the above described common practice to induce steering action by inclining the steering axis at an angle with respect to the vertical to induce axle rotation through reaction of the road surface to the tilting of the steering axis about a longitudinal axis in an inadequate manner while retaining a high center of roll.
Closer examination of the known prior art disclosed that none of these structures have shown suitability for use as a highly stable device having a low roll axis for providing more responsive steering and better load distribution such as is provided for in applicants' invention.